


You'll Never Know the Nights I Spent, Lying by Your Side in Wonder

by Heatherdrawings



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Captive Prince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherdrawings/pseuds/Heatherdrawings
Summary: Warning for the squeamish: there's a quick scene with blood and a mention of medical procedure. Nothing too intense, just a quick heads up.
Relationships: Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 25





	You'll Never Know the Nights I Spent, Lying by Your Side in Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the squeamish: there's a quick scene with blood and a mention of medical procedure. Nothing too intense, just a quick heads up.

It was late and the room was dark. A single candle flickered near the open balcony as the night breeze made the delicate flames waver--though not enough so to snuff them out. As he lay there, he felt pain. Not so much unbearable, but a soreness that had him wince if a breath he too was too deep. He had slept for a while, he could feel that. From the heaviness of his limbs to the slight sting in his eyes as he blinked in the darkness. He shifted slightly in an attempt to sit up and instantly regretted it. A sharp pain shot out from his abdomen and he swore once, followed by a harsh sucking in of air. 

He felt shifting beside him in the bed, “Damen?”

Damen turned to his head to look at where the voice had come from, his hand already clutching at his stomach to quell the pain in any way he could. It was Laurent beside him. The blond was sitting up and blinking sleepily in the midnight haze. He seemed still half asleep as it took him a few seconds to realize where we were and what was happening. When the realization came his eyes opened wider and his slender arms wrapped firmed around Damen’s torso. 

Laurent didn’t say anything at first, just took in a shaky breath against Damen’s neck and ran his thumb back and forth against the soft curls at the base of his neck. He drew back eventually to look at Damen in the lowlight. 

“You’ve...been asleep for a few days,” He has taken Damen’s head in his hands, his thumbs running gently over his cheekbones, “I was...beginning to worry.” 

He pushed his forehead to Damen’s and closed his eyes, allowing himself to take in the fact that he was awake finally. Damen felt the relief come from Laurent at the small action and his heart stirred. He instinctively lifted his hand to feed it through Laurent’s golden hair but was interrupted halfway with the continuing striking pain of his knife wound. He winced again, an action noticed all to well by Laurent who returned his gaze with worry and concern. 

Laurent quickly pulled away and directed his attention to the bandaged wound. He inspected it thoroughly as his fingered left but a ghost of touch on the cloth fragments that bound him. 

“There’s no blood, the stitches are still intact,” He turned back to Damen, a firm but loving look in his eyes that said more than words could. “Lay back down, please.” He had on hand on the back of Damen’s Shoulder, the other pressed flat against his chest, gently pushing him back against the array of pillows behind him. Damen winced slightly as he let his weight sink into the fabrics. He let out a breath as he leaned his head back further into the pillows.

Laurent kept his hand on Damen’s chest and Damen was grateful for the warmth that is gave him. “It’s still the middle of the night, perhaps it’s best to go back to sleep.”

“I’ve been sleeping for days, haven’t I? I think that’s well enough,” He was joking, obviously.

“Damen,”

Damen lifted his head to look at Laurent. He was serious.

“Please,” Laurent said after a moment of exchanging looks.

Damen let out a sigh that was half exasperation, half appreciation, and gestured for Laurent to lie beside him. Laurent shifted his body and positioned himself next to Damen. As he got closer he could see the dark marks under Laurent’s eyes and felt a pang in his chest. Laurent’s hand stayed rested on Damen’s chest as he fixed his head between Damen’s neck and shoulder. Damen kissed his forehead and Laurent closed his eyes, the soft sensation of it something he did not realize he craved. 

Slowly, their breathing evened out and both drifted back into slumber.

\---------------

Damen woke to yet another sharp pain in his abdomen. His eyes tilled closed, he reached down the clutch the wound instinctively and was taken aback when he felt a warm liquid on his fingers.

Blood.

There wasn’t a lot, only the tip of his fingers were lightly painted with the crimson pigment, though that did mean he somehow managed to rip his stitches. He turned to reach for Laurent only to find he was alone in the bed. He didn’t allow himself to panic, after all, it was only a small amount of bleeding. Instead, he closed his eyes and applied pressure to his wound to minimize the damage done before Laurent returned. 

Not seconds later the door opened rather aggressively and in came Laurent still on a plain white shirt and high waisted black pants. Following him, a physician Damen did not recognize. 

Laurent made his way over to Damen’s bedside and placed one arm on his shoulder, the other one reaching for the bloodied hand.

“There isn’t that much blood, I--”

“Not now, Damen.” There was worry in his voice. Damen didn’t understand why; he merely ripped a few stitches--it wasn’t something to fuss about. Laurent had picked up a handkerchief from the side table next to the bed and was gently rubbed the blood from his fingers. He was suddenly reminded of Laurent’s attentive nature. 

The physician quickly but skillfully removed the bandaged and rubbed a damp towel over the wound. “I’ll have to restitch it.” 

“Very well,” Damen said, bracing himself for the sharp pain he was inevitably going to feel present. The physician prepared himself and began.

Damen’s hand instinctively grabbed Laurent’s. His fingers dug into Laurent and a brief moment of guilt filled him as he thought about how Laurent’s might feel. Laurent didn’t care, or rather if he did, he didn’t show it. Instead, he let Damen grip his hand harder and harder until the stitching was done

The physician, once finished, silently gathered his tools and left the room as mindfully as he had entered, having done his job. 

Laurent let out a shaky breath similar to last night and sat down on a small part of the bed next to Damen’s shoulder. He sat on top of one leg and interlocked his fingers with Damen’s while allowing his other hand to clasp the back of Damen’s palm. 

“You must have shifted an undesirable way last night.”

“Laurent, it’s really not something to fuss over--”

“Yes it is,” He looked over at Damen, his eyes a little glassy, “I don’t want to lose you.” he tightened his grip on Damen’s hand a bit.

“Come here,” Damen said, shifted carefully towards the center of the bed to give Laurent room. Laurent followed casually, not letting go of his hand. Damen pulled him in so that Laurent’s head was against his neck, the soft locks of hair brushing gently over his skin. Laurent closed his eyes.

“I was worried--I still am worried.”

Damen rested his cheek against Laurent’s head, “I’m sorry.”

Laurent’s eyes opened and his head shifted a little in shock, “Why are you apologizing?”

“I’m sorry for making you worry. I just--” He stopped, trying to gather the right words, “I just want everything to be normal.”

Laurent raised his head to look Damen in the eyes, “And it will be. It will take some time, but that’s...that’s okay.” Laurent’s eyes had grown progressively more and more glassy as he spoke, and when he blinked at the end, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Damen tilted his hand and brushed away the dampness with his thumb. Laurent smiled at him a slight laugh his lips as he cupped either side of Damen’s head again and delivered him the softest kiss to his lips. 

He pulled away moments later and smiled kindly at Damen, “I’m glad you’re awake again. It was getting rather lonely with not one but Nikandros to talk to and sometimes he can be such a drag,” Laurent playfully rolled his eyes and Damen laughed trying to imagine a casual conversation between the two of them. 

“The next few weeks will surely be interesting.”

“It won’t be so bad, you’ll get to lie in bed, have a servant bring you refreshments,”

“I could do that even if I wasn’t injured,” Laurent laughed and pressed another delighted kiss to his lips.

“Speaking of which, I should probably go get you some,” He pulled away and flattened out the wrinkles in his shirt. Laurent started tying up the lacing on the sleeves and necks as to be slightly more presentable than when he rushed to find a physician.

“There is one thing I won’t be able to do in the meantime, though,”

“Oh?” Laurent looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“As soon as I’m able to walk again, I’m going to make love to you until I can’t,”

Laurent flushed rapidly and let out a laugh. He kissed Damen on the forehead and sauntered to the ornate doors that led out of the room. He gave one last glance to Damen before leaving and said “I’ll see you soon, lover,” and Damen got to watch as the elegant golden figured turned and left, the heels of his boots echoing in the halls for moments after he was out of sight, and Damen smiled.


End file.
